Destined and Mates of Clary
by Midnight Falls18
Summary: What if Shadowhunters and Downworlders have destined mates.
1. Clary and Allec

Summary: Movie Verse: What if Alec had been keeping a secret from them all ever since they had first met Clary and Simon.

One-Shot

Clary grunted as she was shoved against the wall by Alec has he held her there by her throat with a deadly look flashing in his deadly ice blue eyes as he glared down to her.

"You ever say something like that again! And I will kill you." Alec snarled down to her as he held her there as her wide emerald green eyes stared up at him with fear and other emotions. He stopped though as her scent hit him with it effecting him on a primal level. He knew what she was to him the minute they had locked eyes with one another in the club. His blood had been boiling with different emotions ever since she had collapsed to the ground right inside of the doorway with the poisoned bite wound on her arm sweaty, paling and almost dying from it.

"Alec?" Clary spoke as she saw the conflicting emotions in his eyes. Though she only said what she had said not to hurt him but to distant herself from him. Something inside of her burned with need to be with the male holding against the wall and keeping her there. It was if her instincts were telling her to bow to the male before her; bare her neck and submit to the male holding her against the wall.

Alec snapped his eyes gaze to her own and stared at the female and fought the urge to growl as he saw the mixed emotions within her eyes. He felt somewhat relieved that she felt the same instincts and emotions that he felt. He was tired of fighting the urge to claim what belonged to him and the only reason why he fought the urge was he could see Jace fancied the female. Narrowing his eyes as they darkened to almost black tone color though he nearly growled as her scent spiked with desired and need. Releasing a foul curse in another language he crushed his mouth onto her own swallowing her gasp and her whimper from his kiss.

It was like fire had ignited within her as she moved grabbing his hair and yanking him closer to her body. She kissed the male back hard and held him to her as she felt as if her instincts had taken over her entire body. She gasped as she was picked up by the male and slammed into the wall further as her legs moved to wrap around his body. Tossing her head back as she gasped for air though she moaned softly as the male latched on her neck peppering it with kisses, bites and licks causing her to shudder in his arms.

Alec growled in approval as she reacted to his touches. Though he knew he should stop right here and now before it went further but he couldn't. She was meant to and supposed to be his; he could smell it and sense it from her. Though the others would not understand fully cause he was the only one to really listen to his parents' teaching on this type of stuff. Smelling her arousal he groaned low in his throat as she bucked her hips against where he had her pinned. Moving he bit into her shoulder hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to break the skin and enjoyed her shocked gasp of pain and pleasure. Pulling back some he fought with claiming her right here and now against the wall.

"Do you want this? You need to tell me now before I cannot pull away from you Clarissa." He growled low to her as he locked his dark smoldering eyes with her own as it seemed as if she was fighting a battle before coming to a decision.

"I don't know what this is...but I feel pulled to you. Like I never want to be apart from you, like I want to be with you forever and always and never have another." She whispered with fear in her eyes as he smiled leaning closer to her face.

"There's a certain thing Clarissa; the others never really listened to the teachings in the area but I did. Every Shadowhunter has a destined out there they are meant to protect and love. You are my destined; I have known since I had locked eyes with you in the Club. Be mine and I will protect you, care for you, provide for you and love for you forever." He whispered huskily against her mouth as her eyes widened in shock at his words. God; he wanted to claim her and let the wold know she was his and only fucking his.

Clary looked up at the male with shocked eyes and that is when it hit her. She was always looking out for others and seeing to their safety before her own. Take what happened a few hours ago when she had forced the others to help her save Simon cause she felt the need to protect the male as he was like her younger brother. Looking up into the male's eyes; she knew if she accepted then she would become his; his to protect, care for, love and provide for her and all she had to do in return was love him back and be loyal to him. Making her decision she leaned upward and kissed the male on the mouth lightly.

"Claim me." She breathed out against his lips and watched as his eyes darkened with primal need before he covered her mouth his in heated kiss their hands roaming one anothers bodies. Small whimpers and moans escaped her at the things he was doing to her body.

Before either knew it they were inside of Alec's room with him gripping her roughly before he threw her onto his bed with a low growl rumbling from him. Moving he slammed his door shut and locked with him placing a rune on the door to keep everyone out and to keep anyone from hearing with what he was going to do to his mate. Turning slowly as he peeled off his black tight shirt he watched her hungrily as she laid on his bed with a dusty rose blush tainting her cheeks. Smirking some; he stalked towards her with the steps of a predator an watched as a shiver went through her entire body as he came to a stop at the edge of his bed.

"Remove your clothing, Clarissa." Alec ordered huskily as Clary blushed even more but the hunter in him the predator in him was down right pleased as she obeyed her soon to be mate. Yes he could be sweet and kind but in truth what no one really cares to see is that he was a very dominant male and to see Clary who barely knew of their world placing her trust in him to obey his orders sent warmth racing through his entire body and made his heart yearn for her even more.

Clary moved slowly setting up as she peeled away her jacket tossing it to the floor before slowly removing her red shirt and tossing that aside as well. Her face felt red hot as she blushed brightly as she leaned back slowly moving her hands down her flat stomach over her hips to unbutton her jeans as she had already rid herself of her boots and socks. Though; her breath hitched in her throat as she looked upward at the male before her through her eyelashes and saw his dark smoldering blue eyes with now boarding on black at her actions. She watched as he nodded his head for her to continue an she did so with a small nibble on her bottom lip.

He watched with desire coursing through him thick and raw as she slowly undid her pants before slowly shimming out of them till they piled on the floor as well with her other clothing living her clad in dark crimson lacy underwear and bra set. He let his eyes rove down her body examining all her dips and curves with dark eyes as he looked at her closely, "Take off the rest." He ordered with a soft rumble as she hesitated before nodding her head slowly.

Clary sucked in a deep breath to gain courage but gained it as she saw he was starting to remove the rest of his own clothing. She unclasped her bra shucking it aside before riding herself off her panties. She laid there as she fought the urge to cover herself and hide away as she watched as he removed all of his clothing and stood before her completely naked causing her to turn her head to the side with her eyes closed in embarrassment. Though she blushed even more as she felt him kneel on the bed before leaning over as he placed his mouth near her ear

"Don't ever look away from me. I am yours just as you are mine Clarissa." she shivered as he breath tickled her ear before he moved down her body cause her to become confused as he parted her legs slowly before disappearing all together. Just as she was going to open her eyes and look for him; a warm tongue and hot mouth attacked her center causing her to jerk her body upward some and gasp in pleasure.

Her head tossed back as moans and whimpers were tearing from her mouth. Her hands gripped the silk bedspread beneath her as she moaned deep in her throat as she felt his tongue enter her body his mouth nipped at her bud softly yet hard enough to leave a small sting behind. She felt her entire body shudder as he did things to her no one else has ever done to her before.

Alec grinned full of pride as she came into his mouth with his name slipping from her sweet mouth like a delicious prayer for more of what only he could give to her. Pulling upward as he looked at her face and smirked as she laid there panting with her eyes closed in bliss at what he had done to her. Firming his resolve to fully claim her as he crawled up her body and moved to where her thighs were cradling him close to her body as she slowly opened her eyes to lock with his own.

"If we go through with this you are mine, Clarissa." He warned as he was truly giving her out even though everything inside of himself was telling him to claim the female forever as his own. He watched as she leaned upward looking into his eyes touching his cheek gently.

"Like I said earlier Alec; I don't know what I feel for you exactly though I do know it is strong and very powerful. For once I want to let someone else take control, let someone else who will not lie to me or make me feel inferior. I trust you Alec and I trust we will be able to become strong and close with one another. Must be my new found Shadowhunter instincts." She smiled to the male covering her body with his and moved her legs to where he was now more settled between her and gasped as his hard brushed against her wet core.

Alec groaned as he rubbed against her; burying his face into her neck as he moved slowly and entered her groaning even further at how tight she felt around him. He moved even more slowly as he heard her pained whimper in his ear causing him to wince at causing her such pain but it would past and then she would feel nothing but pleasure from him and only him. Though some part of him that was purely male; felt pride no one else has ever had her before him or even touched her.

After a minute; Clary moved her hands across the male's back and him to her as she moved wrapping her legs around him tightly before placing her mouth next to his ear, "Move Alec please." She moaned softly to him causing him to growl as he pulled up looking into her eyes with a sharp look before desire over took his face as he saw she was serious.

Shifting to where he pulled back before thrusting back hard into her tight wet center. He gripped her hips as he leaned to where his was on his knees and pulled her hips upward angling her to where he could thrust further and harder within her. Growling he took her hard and fast as moans and small cries slipped from her mouth. As her eyes were impossibly dark and never left his own as she tried with all her might to keep up with his thrusts.

Though as they took one another neither one noticed as the place right above their hearts began to glow and burn as instincts over took them both. Clary had at some point moved to where she was now riding the male hard and fast as he gripped her hips in big calloused hands helping with rocking back and forth on the male as he thrust upward deeply into her.

A loud cry tore from Clary's mouth as she tossed her head back as she released for the final time that night and moaned as the male beneath her cried out his own releasing thrusting harder up into her. She collapsed down on the male sweaty and panty with small shallow breaths. She smiled though he held her tightly to himself nuzzling the top of her head.

**Next Day**

Clay shifted nervously as she looked to Alec. His parents were back from visiting Idris; an he wanted to show them his new mate. Though she smiled though as she glanced down to the top of her left breast and saw the rune for Alec's name right there above her heart. Before glancing behind her to her mate and smiled to him as she spotted the rune for her name above his own heart as well as he slipped on a shirt and blushed as he smiled wide at her.

"Ready for this?" Alec asked with a soft look as held out his hand for her take and felt pleasure as she took it without hesitating and let him lead her from the room and towards the main room.

"There you two are." Isabelle spoke with a nod of her head though she stopped as she saw the way her brother was holding Clary close to his side. Though she paled some as she saw the Rune for Alec's on Clary from her cleavage was showing from her black leather corset pushing up her chest, "By the Angels! You two..." She trialed off with a shocked look upon her face.

"What?" Jace frowned as Simon was frowning as well with concern. He watched as Alec move and placed one of his feet in front of Clary half way hiding her behind him as if was protecting her from them all.

"My son?" Maryse spoke with a calm tone as she looked at her son with hope flashing in her eyes. She knew mates were rare to find now...her and her husband were lucky to have found one another. She really didn't care if the female behind him was Valentine's daughter or not. She was better then a Downworlder in her opinion. And with this she knew their line was secured plus from what Hodge had told them she could place objects into mirrors and paper with including in making new Runes.

"She is." Nodded Alec as his hand hovered near his sword as he would protect her with everything inside of himself. She was his and no one was going to take her from him and he meant no one.

"What the hell is going on?" Simon demanded with a confused look to them all as he tried to go closer only to be yanked back by Isabelle as Alec's eyes darkened and he pulled free a dagger ready to fight.

"Alec and Clary are mates." Robert spoke as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched on how his son was reacting. He was reacting a lot like he had reacted when he had found his mate their mother. Plus he had seen how a couple other males had reacted in protecting their newly found mate.

"Meaning Clarissa is mine and no one will ever take her from me." Alec spoke with an icy tone as he kept a hand on Clarissa behind him and kept his dagger up in front of him with a cold look.

"Her name is Clary. She doesn't like to be called Clarissa." Snapped Simon making Isabelle sigh with annoyance at him

"I don't mind if he calls me Clarissa." Clary piped up kind of annoyed everyone was talking about her as if she was not here, "Their telling the truth. Simon, it...it feels as if a weight has been lift from my chest. All my life I have spent it worrying about everything else...these past couple of days have been hell to where I have been in nothing but constant turmoil. Being with Alec has cleared that up its like I don't have to worry about anything like he has my back and will always been there every time I turn around he will be there with being the back bone. Not much has changed...except he's my everything now and my first priority. I feel as if I can breath now and that everything is going to be okay." She explained with a nod of her head to the male as he looked pained at her words.

"But...what about your mother?" Demanded Simon with a frown as he felt as if his heart was breaking at her words.

"I will find her and I will find Valentine. And once I do; my mother will be safe and Valentine will die for doing this but I wont do this alone...I'll have Alec there with me. Where I go, he goes and where he goes, I will always follow him." Clary spoke softly and smiled as Alec moved wrapping his arms around her tightly. 

"Your mine always and forever Clarissa." Alec whispered in her ear as he held her tightly before his eyes landed on Jace and saw his dark look. He knew it would be a long time before they were back to being brothers again. Even though it hurt he would not give up his mate for anyone or anything ever.


	2. Clary and Mangus

Summary: Clary meets Magnus for the first time without getting her memory erased. What she finds though from meeting him would last her a lifetime and bring her happiness as her mother had kept her away from Magnus really for one main reason.

One-Shot

"Well, well. Look it here. I don't remember inviting any children of the Nephilim." Magnus walked out of the small room on his property where he had been sitting while the others were partying amongst themselves. Though he had been startled to smell her an feel her as well which was made him come out of his room for relaxing and ignoring the others around him. His dark gaze landed on her beautiful form standing there dressed there in a short black dress, leather boots with palm leather gloves and a short small leather jacket with her dark crimson hair falling around her shoulders and down her back.

"Magnus Bane, we need to talk." Jace spoke as he moved closer to Clary's still form as he did not like the dark look of desire flashing in the male's eyes as soon as he laid eyes on Clary's barely dressed form. He mentally cursed Isabelle for dressing her up like this an fought the itch to draw one of his blades to try and protect her.

"You guys know I don't like you," Magnus began with a slow drawl as he spared Jace a dark look of amusement as he sensed the male wanting to protect Clary from him making a seductive smirk curl upon his lips, "But I will let you all stay because of the hot beautiful one." He pointed out crossing his arms over his chest staring at Clary some and watched hungrily as she blushed some with being stared at.

"Thanks." Chorused Isabelle and Jace at the same time causing Clary to give them a soft snort amusement though she ducked her head some as Alec, Simone and Magnus gave her amused looks at her sense of humor.

Alec shook his head at the female cause truth be told he found her sense of humor funny in a way. He didn't mean to harsh towards; he just thought she could have a better life away from being a damn Shadowhunter.

"What? Not you two," Magnus pointed out with a dark look of amusement as both looked startled and upset at not being considered hot, "Her, little Red here with eyes of pure emeralds," He motioned with a wave of his hand towards a blushing shocked Clary, "Hello Clary." He nodded to the female as he shocked the others with his words.

"Wait! How do you know her name?!" Simone demanded with a dark look as he went to walk forward but blushed some as Alec grabbed his arm and forced him to stay put. He would never admit but he had been questioning his feelings ever since he had met the male before him.

"Come with me." Magnus wrapped his arm around her shoulders ignoring the Mundane male as he lead her away from the others and into the place he had been relaxing at. He shuddered as he felt heat and a shock of desire at touching her for the first time in two years.

Clary watched as the male poured himself a drink with a sigh slipping past his lips. She shuddered as his dark eyes landed on her though she was little ticked off at the male for messing with her mind and taking her memories as well.

"Where's your mother?" He asked of her as she stared at him with many emotions passing through her eyes at his questions. He knew she was probably ticked off for him messing with her mind with taking away her memories but he had no choice. For it not only hid her but also protected her as well till she came of age though it pained him each time to take away her memories away especially of himself.

"She missing." Clary bit out with a glare to the male fighting back the urge to release her tears as pain hit her chest at the thought of her mother being harmed in anyway.

"That explains it then. You mother never once missed an appointment with me; you were supposed to have been brought to me a couple of days ago to strengthen the spell. I have never in all my long years have created such a successful spell before yours. The symbol you have been drawing was a key that your mother was supposed to bring you back to me for me to redo the spell itself. But as the years passed by you started to become as some would same immune to it and needed the treatment more frequently then others would have," He began to explain softly to the female before as she looked at him with a hurt and acceptance making him see that maybe she was more mature now, "What you have to understand Clary is that your mother did all this to protect you from the Shadow World and from others as well. " He finished as he saw she was actually listening and taking everything he was saying in unlike some people as they would have started to play the victim here even though in reality she was the victim.

"Oh," Clary barely managed as she sucked in a deep breath feeling so many emotions swirling deep within her. She felt so many especially towards the Warlock before her, cause ever since he had touched her to guide her away from the others; she felt heat fill her entire body, "Thank you for the help by answering my questions." She finished softly and for once decided to be mature before she turned away from the male and went to leave.

Magnus moved fast stepping in front of her shocking her with his movement, "Just know this. It wasn't Downworlders you mother was running from it was the Shadowhunters." He spoke as he was fighting the urge to take her. Though he did act on impulse with pulling her form against his own and kissing

her hard on the mouth causing her to give a shocked gasp before he pulled back with his glowing the cat look, "When you feel it come to me." He whispered against her lips as she looked shocked at his words.

Clary moved walking out of the room.

"Simon's been taken by the vampires." Jace ran up to her with an alarmed look as she went from confused looking to looking pissed off in a matter of seconds.

**Middle of the Day**

Clay paced her room that was given at the Institute as Simon was resting in the Hospital Wing. She was thinking over and over about Magnus's words and wondered for the first time if maybe the male knew what she was feeling when he had touched her, was near and finally when he had kissed her on the mouth. She knew she should feel horrified in feeling something like this for someone she had just met but still it was there was something missing from her but when she was near Magnus...everything fell into place and everything felt right.

Growling low in her throat she moved not even bothering to change out of the dress Isabelle had loaned as she moved grabbing her jacket and slipping out the door. Moving fast as she could without waking the others up or even alerting them; she moved heading for the door to leave the Institute.

"Clary?" Alec's voice stopped her from moving as she internally cursed as she stopped turning to face with him mixed emotions on her face, "I was right then...in what you mean to Magnus." He whispered in shock as he had never heard of a Nephilim in being the mate of a Downworlder till now.

"What?" She frowned at him with different emotions playing on her face as she stepped towards the male with wanting answers from him.

"Look Clary, I know you have not been amongst us very long but you need to know everyone has a destined out there. And it would seem as if you are Magnus's destined one. If you go to him now, then he will claim you as his mate and no one would be able to take you from him. Having a destined and finding them is like finding the other half of yourself an being whole finally." He explained as her eyes widened in shock at his words.

"You mean to tell me, I feel right and whole with being around him cause...cause I his mate or something like that?" She managed out with a stunned look as he gained a soft amused as one would with their younger sibling doing something amusing and blushed some.

"Exactly. Think long and hard before you go to him." He nodded to the female but paused as she gained a sly look as a small smile played on her lips.

"That's why you barely let Simon out of your sight since you have met him." She grinned like a Cheshire cat or one that got the cream and bird at the same time as he blushed some at her words before scowling darkly at her, "Look, I have known Simon all my life. I can tell when he is crushing on someone and he is certainly crushing on you. Don't hurt him, explain everything to him like you just explained to me okay and he will have his mini freak out but accept it all the same. But you better hurry before Isabelle makes a move on him." She winked before turning and leaving the Institute and a blushing male behind.

Alec shook his head before her words registered in his mind and he growled low in his throat. Turning on his heel he stormed for the Hospital Wing. There was no way in hell he was going to allow his sister to even lay hands on his mate; he would raise hell before that happened.

Clary made it to Magnus's place and was nervous as she opened the door and entered the place. The court yard like area was clear of all Downworlders and looked normal as can be as well. She really had thought over everything Alec had informed of what would happen if she came to Magnus. But if there was one thing she knew and it was over the last couple of days was to follow her newly gained instincts. She knew that she should feel horrified and disgust in the way she was wanting for some male she had just met to claim but no that wasn't really the truth. She knew him all her life except she didn't remember cause her mother forced her to have her memories erased from her.

"Well, well, Little Red has returned." Mused Magnus as he walked out and stood there watching her as she whirled around to face with mixed emotions on her face. Though he saw someone must of explained everything to her especially on what she was to him, "You know what you mean to me then?" He questioned softening his tone towards her.

"That I am your destined...your mate?Yeah Alec clued me in on it as I was getting ready to leave though come to find out his mated to my best friend." She shrugged her shoulders as she stared deeply into his eyes as blushed some as desire was swimming in his gaze directed towards her.

"Funny, Shadowhunter and Mundane boy. I thought I sensed something between the two when they had been here," He spoke before he tilted his head as he walked towards and aloud a small smirk to curl over his lips as she stiffened and blushed some, "Why are you here then? You should be running away? Did you know what would happen as soon as you came back here to me?" He questioned as moved trailing his fingers over her cheek.

"I have mixed feelings but being here and with you feels right. It feels as if I am suppose to be here with you, near you and to never leave your side." She breathed out as it felt as if her body was heating up from the inside out as he touched her an circled her to where his lips were now next to her.

"And would you let me, let me claim you as my own that is. Like you are destined to be. If you are not ready to be claimed as my mate then I suggest you leave now and run with not returning till you are ready to be mine. Cause I promise this you this; if and when I do claim you, I will never ever let you go nor will I allow anyone else to have you or harm you." He promised darkly and seductively in her ear making her shiver as he moved his hand to where it slowly in circled her waist bringing her closer to his body as he fought the urge to groan as warm body was pressed against his own with the scent of arousal hitting him as well.

"All I have been doing lately is running away from everything either from demons wanting me dead or something to do with that blasted cup or for my life. Hell I have been unknowingly running my entire life with my mother. For once I would rather run to something then away from something. I know I should be running away and denying this whole thing but for some reason it feels right...it feels as if I have finally found my way home and I feel safe here with you like nothing could ever harm me while I am with you." She breathed and shuddered as she felt his breath on her neck as he moved her hair aside and shivered in pleasure as his lips barely scraped over her shoulder.

"Your instincts guide you along with everything," He began as he brushed his lips once again against her neck and smirked as she shivered, "One last chance to run cause I meant it once I have you. I will never let you go." He growled against her as she moaned softly as he held her in place.

"Then have me. Cause I am tired of running." She breathed out with breathless tone as she felt as if she was burning up from the inside out with need swimming in her veins for the male behind her holding her to his body. Closing her eyes she leaned back against the male and tilted her head to the side before whimpers and small moans escaped her as he attacked her neck harshly without mercy.

Magnus growled in approval as she whimpered in pleasure in his hold before he used his powers and moved them fast to be inside of his bedroom. He locked up the entire place with his powers as he moved turning her around and crushing his mouth onto her as her hands buried themselves into his hair pulling him even closer to herself. He grabbed her thighs in his hands lifting her up before turning and sitting on his bed with her straddling his lap causing her to gasp as he used his magic with melting away her clothing.

Clary jerked back some as she turned bright red to straddling his lap with wearing nothing but her birthday suite and turned ever redder as she felt and saw he was just as naked as herself though she ended up tossing her head back in pleasure with moan as he buried his hand in between her legs stroking her slowly and sensually casing her to grip his shoulders with her hands and nails.

He smirked as he watched as her eyes closed in pleasure as he stroked her before making her whimper and gasp with rocking gently back and forth as he slipped a finger deep within her causing her more pleasure. He felt his eyes shift to their glowing cat form as he felt how wet she was and as she whispered his name like a small prayer. He could feel his instincts from his demon side rise to the surface in wanting to finally slide into her and claim after years of waiting for her mature and reach of age to become his.

"Clarissa, I take you you are mine for good. There is no take backs or escaping." He wrapped his hand into her hair and pulled her down to look into his eyes though he was shocked as she reached down removing his hand before she slowly slid herself down his cock wincing in pain as she broke through her barrier with a whimper.

"Good cause I don't want to be let go of." She breathed out in pain and tried to stay completely still on top of him though relief filled her as he stroked his fingers across her stomach and hips as she found the pain disappearing and blushed some, "I...I don't know what to do." She muttered turning her head away with her cheeks turning bright red.

Reaching upwards, he grabbed her chin and forced her to face him, "I'll teach." He murmured as he pulled her down so he could kiss her lips. Shifting some he grabbed her hips and helped her rock back and forth as he thrust upwards deeply into her delighting in her moans of pleasure slipping past her lips.

She gripped his shoulders as she rocked faster and harder to gain friction and more pleasure. Though she gasped as she suddenly found herself being pinned to the bed as Magnus growled with his glowing period as he shifted and slammed into her hard, fast and rough over and over again causing her to cry out as she held out onto him tossing her head.

He couldn't help himself as he snapped and took his mate fast and hard. He found pleasure in her cries of delight an pleasure were coming from her as she thrust her hips upwards to meet his own thrust bringing them both pleasure beyond anything they had ever felt. A hiss left him as her nails clawed down his back no doubt leaving marks in their wake. Moving one his hands he buried it into her hair and pulled to where she was baring her throat to him causing her to whimper submissively and for him to growl as he made a jerk of his hips causing her to cry out in pleasure as both were nearing their release.

Clary screamed in pleasure and pain as she released and because of him biting into her neck hard before she felt him jerk back as magic and power encircled them both powerfully. Magnus felt the change and shift in them both as he felt his demon side rise to the surface roaring in triumph as he released deep within her.

**Two Days Later**

"Where the bloody hell have you been? Do you know how much Jace and Hodge have been worrying over you?!" Isabelle demanded as Clary walked out of the elevator though she was startle to see Magnus Bane with the female. She had been in a sour mood ever since her brother had nearly stabbed her for flirting with his newly found mate, Simon; who she had been crushing on.

"Watch it little Shadowhunter." snapped Magnus with a glow cat eyed glare to her with him following behind Clary closely ignoring as the female flinched in shock as both were heading for the others.

Clary entered the room and smiled as she saw Simon standing there close to Alec. A pissed looking Jace stood off the side as Hodge was sitting in a chair as well, "Hey." She spoke softly causing them all to look at her and Magnus in shock.

"Finally decided to stop running?" Alec smirked tauntingly at the female as she looked at him before looking at Simon some with an amused look as they both ignored Jace's glare.

"Yes, I see you finally decided to man up and stop being afraid." She taunted right back with devilish smirk upon her face as they were shocking the entire room.

"What the bloody hell?!" Jace demanded with a frown as he saw the way they were acting with one another and it annoyed him to hell and back to see Magnus Bane so close to standing beside Clary.

"I see," Hodge spoke with fear flashing in his eyes, "Simon and Alec are mates with Clary and Magnus being mates as well. Such a rarity to find." He answered as Isabelle gaped in shock and Jace looked hostile to them all.

"Like hell!" Jace jumped to his feet but stopped as Clary stepped forward.

"Simon and Alec are mates Jace. And some am I and Magnus with nothing or anyone going to tear us apart. No where have some work to do." Clary snapped back as her eyes took on a glowing green cat eyed look as Magnus stepped forward wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"She is mine forever." Magnus spoke coldly as Jace growled at them and stormed away from them all as Isabelle was just in shock of them all as well.

**Elsewhere**

In the dark and cold room a pair of bloodred cat eyes snapped open as they felt the shift in power. A small dark amused chuckle filled the chilly air as it vibrated the room as the figure stood from their bed. The demon had felt peace fill his only child and heir at last with meaning only one thing. His child had found and claimed his mate as his own. The Greater demon tilted his head before making the decision of finally paying his Heir a visit and to make sure no one would even dare to take away his son's happiness by harming his son's mate.


	3. Clary and Isabelle

Summary: Isabelle has desired Clary since she had first saw her in the club. It was why in the first place she had attracted the vampire away from Clary in the first place to protect her from it.

One-Shot

Isabelle watched closely an very carefully as Clary came walking out of her bathroom from putting on the short black dress she had loaned the female from her closet. She though could not help but let her gaze rove up and down the female's nice rounded curvy body. She felt desire flare up with inside of her as she fought the desire to toss the female onto her bed and have her way with her.

Isabelle had desired the female the moment she had laid on eyes on the female though she had also felt rage as she had saw the way the Downworlder had been scoping her out for a meal. Though she knew what it meant though with the way she was feeling, It meant Clary was her destined...her mate, after so many years of feeling lonely and unloved she had finally found the one that was meant for her.

"So, Alec's in love with Jace?" spoke up Clary bringing the other female out of her musing thoughts causing her to come up behind her to try and fix her curls into a manageable hair do.

"Is it that obvious or a problem?" Isabelle asked softly with some fear and rage filling her up. Fear that her unknown mate has something against liking same sex couples and rage that maybe her mate was following for fucking Jace.

"A little and no there's nothing wrong with it...I mean liking or falling in love with the same gender it really shouldn't matter." A blush covered Clary's cheeks as she spoke in a soft tone towards the other female behind her with averting her eyes some.

"Oh?" came Isabelle's husky reply as she stared hungrily at her mate's back and itched badly to reach out, take her in her arms with pleasuring her all night long till she came screaming her name loud and clear to make it known to everyone in who she belonged to.

"Well...I would be kind of hypocritical. I like females more then males though never really done anything with either gender." Clary spoke softly as she slipped on the burrowed boots from Isabelle with not noticing as said female was staring at her with shock, hope and most of all hunger and desire upon her face and in her eyes, "So how do I look?" She peeked up to the female as she held out her arms for an inspection.

"Good enough to eat," came Isabelle's husky reply before a sinful smirk over came her lips in pure hunger as Clary blushed darker at her words. She stalked towards the female and relished as it seemed as if the female was caught by her hungry gaze.

"Um thank you." Clary stuttered out as she saw the way Isabelle was looking directly at her with dark smoldering eyes. She sucked in a large breath as the female stopped and leaned closer to her face.

"Tell me Clary, have you ever kiss another girl?" Isabelle purred out as she moved guiding the female backwards before causing her to gasp out in shock as she shoved her back onto the bed, "Have you ever been pleasured before?" She asked asked with a husky tone staring down at her in pure desire.

"No!" stuttered out Clary with wide eyes before she gasped as Isabelle moved crushing her mouth onto her own mouth kissing without mercy.

Isabelle smirked some against Clary's mouth. She was pleased at her answers cause if she was being truthful at all she could admit that she was very possessive and could get very jealous of what she claimed as hers. She had seen the way several people stared at her mate including Jace as well which in return made her skin crawl and her blood boil towards Jace for even thinking he had a chance to even claim the female beneath her...to even try and claim what she had already claimed as her own. Growling she moved her mouth down to the female's throat delighted at her soft moans escaping her lips. She felt pride in knowing that she was the one to cause these reactions from her mate and smiled as she leaned up some.

"I am going to take you on the greatest ride of your life." Isabelle spoke in a desire thick tone as she locked her eyes with Clary's innocent hunger filled eyes and smiled seductively to the female as she crawled down her body before moving and yanking the female's body to the edge of the bed. Reaching under the dress she smirked as she felt Clary tense and before enjoying her shocked gasp as she reached and yanked down her under wear before tossing them over her shoulder.

"Isabelle?" Clary sat up some on her elbows as she looked down to the female she was attracted to big time. She had tried to ignore the pull and desire she had gained for the female ever since she had laid eyes on her.

"Sit back and enjoy yourself Clarissa. Just so you know, your mine and no one else's. If the try an take you from me...well then their will be hell to pay." Isabelle smirked at her as a predatory gleam entered her eyes as she trailed her hands up the female's thighs parting them for her, "Your going to enjoy this trust me." She grinned before she dove forward attacking the female's heated center with her mouth, tongue and little nips of her teeth.

Gasps of pleasure escaped Clary as Isabelle continued on with her attack. The female smirked as she felt herself become moist and wet from pleasuring her mate and making cry out with pleasure. She knew the boys waiting outside heard them but like hell did she give a flying fuck cause Clary belonged to her and she wanted them all to know it. She slid her tongue over the female's clit and smirked as she gasped and whimpered with bucking her hips.

Moving she placed a hand on the female's stomach holding her in place as she nipped the bud before sliding her tongue as deep as she could into her and moaned against her. Before adding her in her fingers as well to bring her even more pleasure. She has a first time Clary wouldn't last long before she had all the time in the world to teach her to hold off her orgasm but for now all she was worried about was the female to come screaming her name alerting the boys she was taken permanently.

Clary thrashed as Isabelle pleasure before anything she had ever. Cause she had tried once or twice to pleasure herself but it never really worked with satisfying her. But with what was Isabelle doing to her; it was beyond anything she had ever felt before. Moans and whimpers tore from as she felt the female's talented tongue and fingers working fast to bring her to her release.

As soon as she felt as if something snapped within her causing her to arch her back and scream as she came long and hard into the female's mouth. As she laid there panting; a blush stained her cheeks as Isabelle crawled back up her body staring down at her with hunger and pure desire in her eyes. Gaining courage she reached upward yanking the female down so she could kiss her long and hard with licking her own essences off the female's lips.

"When we get back, there are some many things I am going to teach you but for now we need to get going to get to Magnus's on time." Smirked Isabelle as she moved pulling the female up before pulling down the dress with hunger and desire in her eyes, "Leave off the underwear. Hmm, I love knowing you are bare and slick with desire for me." She breathed out against the female's ear with a thick husky desire fill tone.

Clary blushed as she was pulled towards the door an out of the bedroom though she turned beat red as found a blushing Simon, a stunned Jace looking at them both and Alec watching them with shock as well as a small blush on his cheeks. She ducked her head to the side trying to get away from their stares but was startled as Isabelle yanked her to her side making her look up.

"Always look up and never be ashamed to what we do or what we were doing," Isabelle scolded softly to her mate before glowering at the males with a look of pure acid, "Avert your damn eyes! Stop making her uncomfortable and another thing not getting any ideas where she is concerned. She is mine and like hell will any of you touch her!" she snapped out in a possessive tone as she turned guiding Clary away from them all towards the door.

"I always knew she was going to be a possessive bitch when she found her mate." Muttered out Alec with an amused look as he shook his head as he followed behind the two as well. Be cause even their parents agreed that once Isabelle found her mate she pitied the fool that even hit on them cause Isabelle would tear them apart herself.

"Well shit that's not fair." complained Jace with a scowl as he had been crushing Clary the minute he had saw her in the club. He though had to find someone fast maybe at Magnus's party to get rid of his raging hard on that had been brought on by hearing Isabelle pleasure Clary in her room.

Simon snorted and rolled his eyes. He had known Clary was more inclined towards females then males and was kind of glad she had found someone she could become happy at long last with.


	4. Clary and Meliorn

Summary: What if someone else had to kiss Clary to free her from the Seelie Court. The Queen knows of things far better then Nephillims know of cause she is a child of a Angel and a Demon.

One-Shot

"And I think we're done here now," Jace added, rising from the cushions. He'd set his untouched drink down earlier, beside Isabelle's. They all rose after him. Isabelle already talking to Meliorn in the corner by the vine door. He looked slightly hunted though Jace was unnerved and ticked as he saw the male Fae's gaze kept on traveling back to Clary's form with different dark emotions flashing in his eyes.

"A moment." The Queen rose as well with a amused tilt of her lips, "One of you must stay an remain here in the courts." She nodded her head calmly to them all though she wondered if she were right in what the female meant to them.

"What do you mean?" Isabelle demanded with a frown as she came to stand beside them.

"Once a mortal eats or drinks of our food, they belong to us Shadowhunter, you know this." She waved her hand towards a shocked and stunned Clary.

"But I didn't!" Clary protested with an alarmed look before she paled as she brought up her finger which had some blood on it still, "A sprite bit my finger and I licked the blood away." She flushed with shame looking down to the ground though she shivered some as she felt as if their were eyes on her as Jace and Isabelle were arguing to get her released from their grasps.

Her emerald green eyes met those of deep leaf green toned colored ones. Though she was sort of shocked as she could make out flecks of gold in them. She felt as if she was heating up as the male's eyes ran up and down her body with a sort of hunger flashing in them for her. She really couldn't believe that this male was interested in her since Isabelle was around and their were plenty of other Far females around to look.

Feeling weird she directed her eyes towards the ground as she could feel Jace and the others moving closer to her; she felt self hatred and other emotions as well welling up inside of her cause she would never be good enough for anyone. Look at this; she had started to fall for Jace and what do you know they found out they were siblings. She tried to make herself love Simon the way he deserved to be loved and she couldn't bring herself too.

"What if I told you she could be freed by a simple kiss." The Queen smiled wide and terrible to them all as she watched as he twitched some making her even more amused at her father's child.

"You want Jace to kiss you?" Clary piped out as she came back to reality from trying to erase her bad feelings cause she knew they were not good to have. She blushed some as the other fae in the room shrieked with laughter and Meliorn chuckled some from where he was stationed now by the door.

"Despite his charms and looks," The Queen began with a look of humor upon her face, "His kiss will not free you child." She ended with a small shake of her head towards them.

"I could kiss Meliorn?" Isabelle suggested as she was feeling slightly jealous as the male knight was doing nothing but staring at Clary since they had arrived here underground.

"Nor that would free young Clarissa despite you wanting to justify your desires with my knight." The Queen shook her head further as the female flushed with anger and shame as Meliorn moved even further away from the young female Lightwood

"That hardly seems necessary," Simon began as he moved grabbing Clary by the arm bringing her close to his body with a small glare, "If a kiss is all..." He trailed before turning towards Clary and brushed his lips over her own before turning back to face the others.

"No that is not what I want either." spoke the Queen in a voice like tinkling glass as she observed them all though for a strange reason she felt some affection and pity for the young red haired female. She could tell even from her spot the female had the ability to become a very beautifully woman if she reached adult hood.

"Well, there is no way in hell I am kissing golden boy over there." Muttered Simon darkly to them all as he shot a unamused glare at Jace.

"Get on with it an stop playing games with us." Jace grounded out trying to be polite to the female and could tell from her amused look she knew he was getting ready to snap at them all.

"While this is all very amusing," The Queen spoke up coolly leaning forward in her seat as she glared some at the two boys making them back up a step from Clary though she offered the red haired child female a soft look, "The kiss that will free the girl is the kiss that she most desires even if she does not of know of it yet." She spoke with cruel delight as the others in the room tensed and Clary looked at her with confused innocent eyes, "But I can be merciful when I wish too." She added as an after though before waving her hand a Meliorn.

"My Queen?" He bowed before her as he was wondering on what she was getting at. Though he had kept lock on his emotions to keep the others from seeing but he had known the minute he had laid eyes on Clarissa on just who she was to him.

"We Fae are what the humans consider empathetic. Clarissa feels as if no one will ever love her or cherish she so wishes for. Meliorn, I give you this boon to show Clarissa in what is means to be kissed with desire and passion from the ones she is used to by little boys." Ordered the Queen with a smirk upon her lips as all them had their mouths dropped open.

"Hell no!" Simon argued with a cold look to them all as the Knight stood to face them all.

"No!" Jace snarled out with a cold look upon his face as he saw Isabelle was conflicted as well but was wanting to get Clary out of the Courts.

"As much as I am against it. Let Clary be kissed you dumbasses! I would rather not leave Clary here in the Courts Forever plus do you know how furious and pissed off Magnus and Luke will be if Clary does not return with us!" Snapped Isabelle at the boys with glower to them as she was itching to kick their asses where they stood.

"Other males fighting for your affection?" The Queen gave a blushing Clary an amused and look of approval from where she was sitting still.

"No, My Queen. Luke is a Shadowhunter turned werewolf who is like a father to me. And Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn who has become like a father slash older brother to me." Clary gave a small smile as she thought of them both hovering over her with concern.

"Interesting indeed. Then since you are so well receiving of Downworlders then you will not be against in kissing my personal Knight." The Queen waved her hand to a standing Meliorn as she watched the young female as conflicted emotions flashed across the female's face.

"Clary?" Simon reached for her but stopped as she moved away from her and walked towards the Fae.

"I am tired of you two bickering for once I am on the same page as Isabelle. I want to be free." Clary spoke with a double meaning to her words causing them both to flinch and she could see the grudging respect in Isabelle's eyes towards her.

Meliorn moved holding out his hand for the young female. He watched as she placed her hand in his own with wariness in her eyes, "Ja vám neublíži, to prisahám." **I will not harm you, this I swear.** He spoke in a deep rumbling tone even though he knew she could not understand his words. Moving he brought the scared female into his arms and quite enjoyed her warm heat washing over him.

Glancing once into her dark emerald green eyes, tilted her head back and slanted his mouth over her own swallowing her shocked gasp. He kissed her hard an full of passion nibbling at her bottom lip till she opened her mouth for him. When she did, he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth tasting her and enjoying her as well. He gave a pleased rumble as she returned his kiss slowly at first then with ferocity that had him nearly purring as she moved burying her hands into his midnight toned colored hair holding her close to his body.

Clary felt something primal snap inside of her and she could not help but kiss the male back without mercy as his hands trailed over her to settle on her hips bringing her closer to his body. She almost blushed though as she made a whimper in the back of her throat as she felt him nip her lip again with being pressed against his armor clad body. Though it was all to soon for her liking she pulled back to gasp for air and looked up into the male's eyes as they were almost black an filled with a dark hunger.

"Have you have had your fun of us now?" Snarled out Jace with a cold dark look as he saw they way they were staring at one another and it pissed him off. He gritted his teeth as he fought the urge to pull the Fae bastard away from Clary.

"I am bound by my word. Young Clarissa may leave." Nodded The Queen as she watched with an amused look upon her face as Jace grabbed Clary and yanked her from the room causing Meliorn to release a deadly hiss as the others ran after the two. If young Jace was not careful he was going to have a very powerful and very dominate male lashing out at him with rage and protectiveness.

"My Queen...elder Sister?" Demanded Meliorn as the other Fae had cleared the room entirely leaving them both alone period.

"Easy, dear one. She'll come around...she'll feel the pull." Nodded the Queen with an actual gentle look upon her face as she knew mates were very rare especially among their own kind an were very protected amongst all the fae...dark and light would always come to a Mate's defense till their dominant arrived to protect their mate themselves.

**Outside on the grass**

Clary stood there soaking welt an shivering from the wind blowing around them. She avoided looking at the others as she knew Simon would be holding a look of hurt an betrayal and Jace would being holding rage on their faces and in their eyes.

"Clary come on lets get you back to Luke's." Murmured Isabelle as she saw the way the two boys looked and knew they were going to ream Clary big time but she also knew Jace was going to put all the blame down on her inexperience and blame himself then Simon will blame Jace which in the end would make Clary feel guilty and like it is extremely her fault.

"Yeah, sure." Murmured Clary as she walked over to the female's side and let her wrap her arm around her shoulders to guide her through the area and away from the water and everything else.

"Clary what happened back there is not your fault." Sighed Isabelle as she decided to be nice for once to the young looking female an softened as she saw her vulnerable look. She felt the urge to cuddle the girl and protect her like a big sister would, „Something out of our hands has happened this night though I know not what okay. Whatever happened will happen okay just make sure you don't blame yourself and make sure no one let's the blame get put onto you." she finished with a restricted tone as both females walked the familiar path to the Institute as she would protect the female best there and keep the other two asses away from her.

"Thanks Isabelle...if I could have a big sister I would want her to be like you." Murmured Clary not knowing she was causing the female to beam in pure pride and smugness.

**Week Later**

She stood there in her room in Luke's house looking out her window. Silent silvery salty tears were slowly slipping down her cheeks from her eyes. Simon had been turned into vampire just a few days ago and hardly wanted anything to do with her anymore he was adjusting which she could respect. Jace held some sort love and hatred for her cause of them being siblings and because of her kissing the Fae Knight though it was surprisling that Isabelle stepped in and told them all to back and go to hell with leaving her alone as Alec had been sticking with his Parabatia's side through it.

Clenching her eyes shut she felt as if a hole was punched through her chest at this all. She felt so alone that it hurt and cut deeply within her. Though it felt as if a part of her was missing and she couldn't help but cry from it. Taking in a deep breath she reopened her eyes before moving and grabbing her jacket and slipped it on with slipping her Stele in her boot along with a blade as well. She was going to go to the one person who had been there all her life...she ws going to go see a certain glitter obsessed Warlock and see if he could help her.

Walking out her bedroom she ignored as Alec and Jace were standing by Jace's door talking in soft tones with one another but they paused as they saw her or more importantly saw her tear stained cheeks and frowned with one another.

"Where are you going?" Jace demanded though he felt regret and guilt as she turned red rimmed eyes onto him but he flinched as he saw bitterness and venom in her eyes as she paused on from walking on.

"None of your fucking business! You know something Jace just because that bastard said were siblings and all with everyone else confirming it doesn't mean your my brother! It takes more then being blood to be a sibling dammit! Simon, was more of a brother for me then you ever were! You think your the only one fucking in constant pain since we found out were related and could never be together...well your fucking you jackass! Do us all a forever and stop being a bastard for once and see that there are others suffering just as you are, god I don't know what I ever saw in you cause your nothing but a fucking prick!" Clary yelled at the top off her lungs silencing both males with her words as she stood there breathing heavily as the others came walking in with looks of concern of their faces.

Clary?" Isabelle asked softly as the female turned pained filled eyes on her before she shook her head as she walked past them all heading for the door of the Institute.

"Boys!" Maryse spoke in a sharp cold tone causing them both to flinch an look to her and blanch as they saw her serve cold look, "We need to have a small talk it seems on the way you treat a female and not behaving in such a way." She spoke again motioning to the entrance to her office.

Magnus opened his door and was startled as pale and shaking Clary was standing there with more tears slipping down her cheeks. Moving he stepped aside for the female to pass through and shut the door behind her. For once he was really concern now for the female he had watched grow from just a baby till now.

"What's wrong?" He titled his head as he observed as she closed her eyes for second before opening them as she looked completely shattered as she ran to him burring into his chest burying her face there as she cried hard and with heartbreak. Moving he wrapped his arms around her as he guided them over to the couch and set down, "Talk to me Clarissa." He ordered softly of the sobbing female.

"Everything that has happened! I don't know what to do anymore...and something has be happening. It feels as if something was ripped from me...like there is a half of me that is missing." She sobbed out as he tightened his grip on her with shock covering his face, "It feels as if there is a hole in my chest...like a piece of my heart is missing." She whimpered out softly.

"When do you start feeling this way, Clary. It's important that you tell me?" Magnus moved the woman back so he could look into her eyes. He had a feeling on what was wrong with her and knew he needed to act fast or she could die.

"It...it started when we had gone to the Seelie Court. The Queen had a sprite bite my finger which caused me to suck on it cause it was bleeding. I unknowling drank some of the wine from my finger. I was meant to say there but the Queen had offered a trade...I would be free to leave if someone were to give over a kiss." She explained softly with a wince as his eyes widened in shock at her word, "The kiss though had to come from me...I was kind of ordered to kiss her Knight Meliorn...though it was weird she had said it was a kiss I desired even if I did not know it." She murmured as the male ran his fingers through her as she slowly stopped crying as he was holding her closely now. She felt a warmth from his fingers and knew it was using his magic to put her to sleep...she didn't mind as she had not been sleeping very well for the last couple of days. She just relaxed in the male's arms and let her world go completely dark in the safety of his warm embrace.

Magnus cursed under his breath as he moved picking the female up in his arms and taking her to the guest bedroom. He laid her down before covering her up as his face went dark and thunderous. He had to act fast if he wanted to save her and he knew the only way to save her was to get in contact with the fucking Seelie Queen and her pet fucking knight.

**Hours Later**

Clary shifted on the bed as she hard voices talking with one another in the room where she was sleeping at.

"I thought she would have come to ask about the pull." Muttered a male voice she was sort of recognized but couldn't put a name to it.

"Yeah well your damn mistake fairy almost cost her her life and FYI cost me someone I actually adore as a little sister or even as a daughter." Snapped Magnus's voice who was not that far from her as she was waking more and more but felt as if her head as pounding.

That is my grave mistake to bare Warlock and no one Else's. But she will not suffer any longer no will she be alone ever again or be aloud to leave my side...once we find our destined one. There is no going back and no one else that we will ever have except them." Came the icy and soft spoke tone of the first male towards Magnus.

Clary slowly shifted and opened her eyes some and found Magnus glaring death at Meliorn though he looked different with his scaled armor on.. He was in a soft tunic the color of snow and were soft pants as well being dark brown with black leather soft boots as well. His hair was pulled back from his face as he was staring at Magnus with cooled looking leaf colored eyes.

"Hurt her ever and you will have more to worry about then a Shadowhunter coming after you. Your Queen would not want to make an enemy out of me at all Fairy." Snapped Magnus coldly before he turned his glowing cat eyes onto the female laying on the bed with a confused look to them as she slowly sat up in the bed, "He'll be able to fix you Clare-Bear. Just listen to what he has to say okay." He moved placing a kiss on her cheek before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him with putting up a silencing spell so no one would be able to disturb them.

"What is Magnus talking about? What does whatever is wrong with me have to do you?" Clary asked softly as she decided to be mature about this and not like how Jace would act. She watched as Meliorn looked at her and for once was shocked as the male looked uncertain as he walked over to her an sat beside her. Though she was startled as he grabbed her hand some sort of relief washed over as he was helping the pain that had been blooming in her chest.

"I will explain," He began and saw she was listening to him speak unlike some people out there who were nothing but capture by his kinds' mysterious beauty, :Even though they are rare to ever find especially in another mortal and unheard in a Shadowhunter. My kind has destined ones...you will call them mates young Clarissa. You are my mate, I knew the moment I had liad eyes on you when I had gone to retrieve you for the Queen." He spoke with a serious but gentle tone as even though their kind rarely showed emotions they did show them to their mates and those they loved.

"That's why the Queen wanted you to kiss me...but if I am your mate why did you let me leave just like that?" She frowned some as she looked into his eyes and saw conflicted emotions there.

"Yes it is why my Queen had us kiss one another. I wanted you to feel it for yourself to come to me on your time not my own. I have forever you do not young Clarissa." He moved brushing his hand over her cheek as he felt the desire and want flaring up inside of him to claim his female.

"That's a problem! How can I be your mate when in about ninety or so years I am going to die an be old wrinkling but you will never change or age!" She jerked back frowning at the male before her and narrowed her eyes as he looked sort of amused.

When we find our mates...We have the ability only once to offer our mate the choice to share our life span...to share our immortality." He offered as her eyes went wide with shock and other emotions. Not giving her time to decline or worry about her mortal family or friends he brought her forward an captured her mouth with his own swallowing her gasp of shock.

Clary froze as she felt as if all her pain was leaving her before an inferno of fire inside of her reared its head causing her to react fast and grab the male back as he shifted her and placed her on his lap. She moaned and jerked back as her thin jean covered hips rocked against his own as she felt he was hard with desire. Tilting her head as she gasped and whimpered as the male trailed his lips down her throat with nipping her as she could feel his sharp teeth. She knew she should stop cause she barely even knew the male but for once she decided to throw caution to the wind an say fuck it all.

Meliorn smirked as she reacted to his touch and kisses as she was meant to considering as mates they would always hold and unquenchable desire to be one another in all ways. Moving his hands down he yanked her jacket from her and tossed it aside before using his magic to make the rest of her clothing disappeared smirking as she gasped as the cool air in the room hit her naked form before she moaned in pleasure as he took one of her pebbled nipples in his mouth and began to suck and gently bite would always have newer and more finer clothing made for the female that was going to be marked and stay by his side for all eternity.

She moaned as he moved one of his hands to go between her legs as her hips jerked once he slid one of his fingers along her causing her shudder in pleasure and different other emotions. Though she did cry out as he thrust a finger within her before circling her clit with his thumb bringing her pleasure beyond anything. Her nails gripped his now naked shoulders as he had made his own clothing disappear as well. She arched her back some as he pressed harder onto her clit causing some her essences to leak and causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Tell me Clarissa, has anyone ever taken you before?" Meliorn spoke as he moved fast pinning his female beneath him as his eyes were nearly glowing with desire and hunger in claiming his mate.

"No...I have never been with anyone." Clary turned bright red as she turned her head away though she cried out in pleasure as he pressed on her clit again with nibbling on her ear and neck before speaking again.

"That pleases me." rumbled out Meliorn as he knew he was lucky to be sort of half human for it gave him the ability to express more emotions then the others of his kind. Growling low in his throat as he felt his darker nature rear its head within him. Moving he parted her legs just as he caused her to orgasms all over his hand before he moved an thrust within her so her scream was of pleasure and pain mixed as her nails clawed his back.

He paused for a moment before he moved fast and hard within her taking great pride and joy in hearing her voice cry out in pure pleasure as he claimed her as his own. A groan of pleasure left him as her hips thrust upwards meeting his own as she gripped his shoulders bringing him closer to her as she tightened her the grip her legs had on his waist. Shifting some he made a hard thrust within her causing her head to toss back as her sweet lips parted with cries of pleasure and delight slipping past them.

He kissed her hard as she bucked wildly beneath him bringing them both pleasure. Growling as his eye began to glow a bright acid green tone he moved grabbing her neck an turned her head to the side as he began to thrust without mercy within her to bring her to her release. Staring at the place where he would mark as his own he kissed and nipped down her throat before bringing her upward as her head tilted back some more.

Clary could not do anything really but cry out in pleasure as she drew blood on his back from clawing him hard on the back. Though she screamed as he bit into the top of her left breast just as it seemed as her entire world was shattered completely before a searing heat filled that brought her pain but pleasure as well as he continued with his thrusts to make her fill pleasure as if he knew if he didn't she would be just in agony.

**Two Days Later**

"Where the hell is Clary, Magnus?" Jace demanded of the male as he stared at him as the Warlock came walking into Maryse's office as she had called him to look for the female.

"Why should I tell the likes of you?" Magnus curled his lip at the male with disgust lacing his words as his cat eyes glowed brightly at them all.

"Magnus Bane, I called you here cause the girl is under my protection as the one who runs this Institute. Trust the boys no better then to make her upset or even hurt her with words." Maryse's voice cut threw them all like a hot blade as she glared at her two sons as they looked down in shame.

"As much as I would rather you never laid eyes on her again. She just so happens to standing outside the damn door. Words of advice watch on how you speak with her or to her." Magnus warned as he felt kind of giddy on what they would think of the female's new looks including in who was her mate.

Everyone was startled as The Queen of the Courts Knight Meliorn came walking into the room dressed in his normal attire of armored scales but it was the female...Clary beside him that them placed in shock at her looks.

Her hair fell down to her now well rounded hips in thick crimson waves with what looked to be glittery silvery highlights running through it as well. Her skin was flawless now with being fair and porcelain toned as well with her lips plump and blood looking inviting. Her body was well toned and extremely curvy as well as she looked to be in her twenties now as she stood now at five foot an six inches. She wore a floor length silk dress the color of the rippling soft ocean with top part holding armor of scales to cover her chest and shoulders. She wore armored scaled looking arm bands going from her elbows to her wrists as well. She wore upon her neck on a leather string resting on her color bone as an emerald sparkling leaf. Upon her head though resting was a princess circlet holding in the middle a emerald green leaf as well. Her emerald green eyes held golden flecks in them as she stared at them all.

"Clary?" Robert stood in shock at the female standing there beside the male Fae with a calm look.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Isabelle looked at the female in pure shock before she tilted her head some at them.

"She's been claimed by her mate. Come now certainly the Clave teaches you all about mates and destined ones? She is the mate of the Knighted Prince Meliorn; aka she as been turned in Fae making her now a warrior of the Fae including being a Princess of them as well and not to forget since mates for the Fae are so rare she is one of the most protected an cared for females out there." Magnus spoke with a smirk curling over his lips as they all looked shocked.

"The Queen as sent me to sit on her council seat with the Accords. All dealings with be dealt with by me," Clary spoke in a soft musical tone before she smiled wide at them as Maryse looked uneasy, "She sort of thought you would receive me better then so someone you don't know." She grinned as Maryse and Robert sighed in relief at her words.

"You will always be welcomed here." Nodded Maryse with a gentle look shocking the others. But she knew if anyone deserved some happiness or kindness it was this young woman before her.

"So your mated to him for good and will never be with another?" Jace spoke in a tight voice as she turned her eyes onto him before she could speak Meliorn placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She is mine and forever be mine. No one will ever take her from me for if they do then they shall perish forever just like Valentine Morgenstern will die for trying to harm her." Stated Meliorn with an emotionless look as he stared at them all coldly as he drew his mate towards his body.

Magnus found the whole thing funny as hell cause Valentine even dared to lay a hand on Clary then all will be breaking loose with him ending up going to war with the entire Fae realm. Though he kind of pitied Jocelyn when the woman awakened as he knew she would try and control Clary but would find out she had no more say over her daughter since Meliorn claiming her had aged her till she was around her twenties in appearance before her age was stopped and now she would never age again.


End file.
